I love you! Not him!
by shadowgirl35
Summary: Inu and kag finally know each others feelings...but what will partake when Kag's old flame and first bf comes into the pic...pairings..? read and find out. :P R&R please
1. A Lost Memory

I Love You! Not Him!  
  
Disclaimer: I am proud to say I o...*shifty eyes, looks at guns pointed at her head* ^^;; heh...I do not own Inu-Yasha...almost had you there, didn't I... ^^; *sweat drop*  
  
*flashbacks* (later chapters)  
  
(Author's note)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings, Unknown Stranger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stopped just short of the well, Inu-yasha right behind her as usual. She had once again seen him with Kikyo. "Kagome...please listen...let me explain..." he started, sighing she slowly turned and sat on the well...she could never refuse him, not even when she was mad at him. "Well...?" she said trying to hold back her tears, although she could feel her eyes watering. Inu-kun gulped hard and taking a breath he continued. "Yes, I won't deny I was with Kikyo. But I only went to see her to tell her that..." he sighed as his expression softened, which surprised Kagome... "Tell her what..?" she asked trying not to sound impatient, as she rose and walked over to him. "That.." he looked up at her, his face baring a expression that Kagome had never seen before. "That I can no longer protect her...because my heart belongs to someone else...to you, and I only want to protect you, Kagome..." His gaze left hers as he said this, he must have thought it embarrassing and thought it better to look at the ground. Kagome stood there in awe "He...loves me..." she thought he really did. She placed her arms around his neck which caused his gaze to fall upon her once again. Kagome perked up onto her tip-toes, gently letting her crimson lips meet his. After the initial shock wore off Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her lower back and closing his eyes slowly deepened the kiss. Kagome offered up her mouth freely and he tasted her thoroughly. His tongue caressed hers gently but still demanding a response. Kagome push him away when she noticed his hands had made their way to her ass. "Not here...come" she said pulling him to the well. "What about you family?" Inu-yasha asked. "They aren't home, went away for a month." She smiled as she jumped into the well Inu-yasha soon to follow. When they got into her room she closed the door and locked it. "Now..." she said putting her arms back around his neck. "Where were we..?" Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him as he leaned down and bit her neck gently. Raising his head to look her in the eyes he said, "This is a symbol..." he said placing his hand on her neck where he had bitten it. "My promise to be with you forever and eternity." He kissed her forehead gently. Kagome kissed his neck, leaving a small mark. Looking at him she added, "This is my promise to you, to be with you forever Inu-kun...eternity..." she closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. Suddenly there was a knock on the door outside, Kagome went down to answer it, Inu-yasha right behind her...(naturally XP). "Hello...is someone there?" Asked Kagome. No answer. "Hello...who's there?!?" Kagome yelled a bit louder. When once again she got no response she gave in and opened the door and there stood a boy, no older then Kagome. "May I help you..?" Kagome asked. "Kagome...don't you remember me...it's me...Ashitaka." Kagome stood there...frozen. "It...can't be..." Was all she could get out before she fainted. Before Ashitaka could run the catch her Inu-yasha stepped out from behind her and caught her first. Picking her up, he took her to her room and gently laid her on her bed. Kneeling down beside her, "Why Kagome...why is it that this boy...Ashitaka...has such an affect on you?" Inu-yasha murmured. As he got up to leave he turned hearing Kagome murmured "Inu-kun...I'm sorry..."His eyes widened as he watched a single tear roll down her cheek. Inu-yasha decided he'd asked that boy who the hell he was. Walking down stairs to the door he looked all around, but this 'Ashitaka', who ever he was...was gone. "What in the seven hells..." Inu-yasha murmured as he closed and locked the door. As he walked slowly back up stairs he heard Kagome as she yelled "Inu- kun...Wait!" He ran into her room and she looked at him, not sitting upright. "Kagome...!" he sat down beside her placing his hands on her cheek. "What happened..?!?" he asked wiping away the moist tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I dreamed that you were leaving...and no matter how much I called to you and reached for you, you just keep getting further away" she said placing her hand on the bite mark he had left on her neck. "Kagome...that mark I made on your neck under your hand was my solemn promise to be with you forever" He pulled her close to him and held her tightly." Nothing in this world or mine could make me brake that promise." Kagome gently laid her head onto his chest, closing her eyes she tightened her grip on his 'coat' made from the fur of a fire rat...the thing that had keep her alive and safe so many times before when he couldn't. 'Inu-yasha, we finally found out each others feelings. Why did Ashitaka how up now..?' Kagome thought, little did she know Inu-yasha was thinking along the same lines. Except he was thinking a bit more of an important question... which was nothing other then... "Who is this...Ashitaka..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well ya'll, what did ya think of the first chapter...let me know by reviewing...please^^ I hope ya like it...oh and don't think that you should only review if ya liked it, I'll take any review, I just want some input. ^^ 


	2. Losing Track Of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the characters in it...unfortunately... slumps

Flashbacks (Author's Notes)

Chapter2: Losing Track Of Time

Inu-yasha slept soundly on the couch in Kagome's living room finding it a nice change from the hard ground he had use most of his life to sleep on. Kagome walked down the stairs rubbing the leftover slept out of her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. Taking a small sip the events of yesterday slowly dawned on her. Ashitaka had stopped by...but why of all days yesterday. With a sigh Kagome walked into the living room noticing Inu-yasha asleep on the couch. 'He stayed...' she thought as she went over to wake him. Inu-yasha groan as his eyes slowly opened his eyes and Kagome came into full view. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. "What happened...?" he questioned now almost fully awake and aware of where he was. Kagome shrugged...maybe he didn't remember Ashitaka coming yesterday...she could only hope. "Well, we came to my time and I past out...you put me in bed and must of sat down here and slowly fell asleep." She paused. Inu-yasha looked at her, and he could tell by her eyes that she was hiding something and then it hit him full impact...that boy that came here yesterday...that Ashitaka...why hadn't she mentioned him. "Kagome...who was that boy...the one who came here yesterday...?" He watched Kagome's shoulders slump...had he brought up something to painful to discuss...maybe he shouldn't have asked. Inu-yasha shook the thought, if that boy had this much affect on her than he had to find out whom in the seven hells he was. "Kagome..." he started but Kagome interrupted him. "Inu-yasha...that boy...was Ashitaka...an...old friend, I guess you could call him...his parents are very well respected and are good friends with my family...and they want me to be his fiancé..." she paused as Inu-yasha looked at her a bit confused. Kagome tried to think of a word he might realize. Then it hit her... "They want to make me his mate..." Inu-yasha shot to his feet, he may not be from Kagome's time but he knew what that meant. "Kagome...you can't...!" he started again but Kagome stood and place her hands over his. "I have no intention of such and my parents know that but he just won't let it sink in..." she sat down and Inu-yasha follow her motion. "Tell me about it..." he said and she knew it wasn't a command...but a request. With a sigh Kagome started her story.  
"It all started..."

Kagome walked up the stairs to the old shine and household in which she lived. When she was but a few stairs away from the top she stopped dead in her tracks and wanted to turn around. "Kagome-Chan...where have you been...?" Kagome put on a fake half-smile and walk past the figure at the top of the stairs to her home. "Ashitaka, I was busy at school...now can you go, I have a ton of homework and I told you I'm NOT going to be your girlfriend either..." Kagome paused at her door and turned to face him. "I know that but can't we at least be friends?" Ashitaka asked hopefully. With a sigh Kagome turned from him and added. "Fine...friends..."

"And ever since then he follows me around hoping we'll be more then that, no matter how many times I tell him we won't..." Kagome sighed. Inu-yasha looked at her and said, "Kagome...you're hiding something...aren't you...?" he raised a brow. Kagome eyes filled with fresh unshed tears. "My parents know that I'll never marry him...but...they promised me to him anyway..." Inu-yasha got up trying to keep himself from crying as he headed for the door. Kagome chased Inu-yasha to the well house. "Inu-yasha pleased I may be his fiancé but my heart is yours...and yours alone..." Inu-yasha paid her no heed. Jumping into the well just as Kagome reached it. Falling to her knees in front of the well Kagome let her tears fall down her cheeks, murmuring something barely hearable over her sobs... "Inu-yasha...I love you! Not him!" One the other side of the well, Inu-yasha landed and fell to his knees his hands covering his face as water ran over them. Inu-yasha let his own tears flow freely for he knew trying stop them would be pointless. "Kagome..." he murmured. They both sat, on their own side of time, crying for each other, and losing all track of time.


End file.
